A Sapphire Star in a Newer World
by ButtFace12
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MHWorld, starts around Vol.1 of RWBY, so you should be good there. Michael Seraph has seen so much in the short hunting career of 4 Years. After slaying Xeno'Jiiva, there seems to be something amiss in the Old and New World. And in Remnant, the new students have begun to form teams. But new species of Grimm have begun to form as well, so eat a good meal, and LETS HUNT!
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends in the New World

**Chapter 1: Old Friends in the New World**

* * *

 ** _Throughout the next two weeks after the fall of the newborn Elder Dragon Xeno'Jiiva thanks to the hard work of the Research Commission, there has been an increase of missing monsters throughout both the Old and New Worlds, and recently the reports are being paired with strange rifts of bright lights in areas where monsters would disappear. A council comprised of the Council of the Research Commission, a group of Ace Hunters to represent the Hunter's Guild, and a certain Caravan that has helped the Guild countless times is being held in order to discuss how this situation should be handled. These people are tied together by one strong factor, and that factor is the hunter known as Michael Seraph._**

 _ **Michael Seraph has acted as the Caravans resident hunter, helped the Ace Hunting Group, risen up the ranks to a G-Rank Special Permit by deciphering scrolls for the Elder Hall, helped with the** **Wycademy's** **research and the Fated Four invading the areas surrounding** **Bherna** **, Kokoto, Pokke and Yukumo Villages and has become known as the Sapphire Star of the Research Commission by solving the mysteries of the Elder Crossing. Though thanks to the rifts forming after said hunter defeated Xeno'Jiiva, Michael will soon undergo another adventure to put under his 4-year hunting belt.**_

The buzzing of Augurflies, Vigorwasps and Grandfather Mantagrells flying inside and around the Chamber of the Five, which has now been converted into a Private Suite, accompanied by the chirping of Downy Crakes and Bristly Crakes, were increasing in intensity, causing Michael to wake up to a strange sight.

In front of the fireplace stood a rift, which contained some sort of office with some pretty high tech stuff, an overlook of a city that rivaled the architecture of Dundorma, and a vast forest. But the more startling part was a slim man with a cane and small darkened spectacles, staring wide-eyed at the rift from the other side.

Michael, now beginning to grasp why his pets were freaking out, returned the favor with a matching wide-eyed expression, only to get up slowly from his bed, followed by him sprinting out for his door.

"COMMANDER WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Michael screamed as he burst through the doors into the Gathering Hub, getting weird looks from the other hunters who were apparently in the middle of an arm wrestling match.

Hopping on to the lift, Michael continued screaming on the way down to the Tradeyard, bumping into the Apple Enthusiast, which for some reason can't choose an apple to keep for the life of him, and almost causing the Elder Melder to fall into her melding pot, until he finally made it to the council meeting panting from exhaustion.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the council meeting," said the Commander.

"Well, you see Commander, that last hunt... really got me tuckered ou...wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"There's the Capital C Hunter I know and love!" the Caravaneer followed up by giving Michael a big slap on the back, getting bear hugged by The Man and greeted with energetic waves from the Guildmarm and Little Miss Forge.

"Wow, with all of you guys here, I wouldn't be surprised if His Immenseness showed up in the flesh," said Michael.

"Well that's why we're here, it's good to see you again." And as Michael turned around, he saw the Ace Commander and the Ace Gunner standing there.

With those two there Michael could only guess that the Ace Lancer was out somewhere hunting in the New World, and that punny Ace Cadet was getting well acquainted with that one other A-List hunter he met on the ship to the New World.

"Man, to think that it's only been a month since I've been in the New World," Michael thought to himself.

The Commander began to speak."Good, now that we're all here, let's get down to brass tacks. After our less than punctual hunter here slayed Xeno'Jiiva, the Elder Dragon harnessing the bioenergy of countless other Elder Dragons in the deepest part of the Elder's Recess, there have been numerous reports of monsters missing from both the lands of the Old World and New World. Originally, these were dismissed as simply some monsters entering other areas or dying from age, hunted or killed by other monsters. But over time the reports have increased in number, and have been paired with sightings of bright portals. Thanks to the Ace Hunting Group being kind enough to send us the message, the scholars over at the Hunter's Guild have concluded that the energy left from the portals, which seem to disappear as fast as they appear, match the same energy emitted from Xeno'Jiiva. It is now up to us to decide how we should tackle this predicament."

"Well, first it seems that the most likely cause of the rifts, portals, whatever you wanna call 'em is the death of this Xeno"Jiiva character. It musta died if you sent my hunter over there to take care of 'em." said the Caravaneer.

"Both my team and the scholars at the Hunter's Guild have decided that the death of Xeno'Jiiva must have sent large amounts of bioenergy. Combine that with the amount of bioenergy that Zorah Magdaros let off by traveling through the New World, heaven forbid if it died and released even more, must have caused this influx of rifts." the Chief Ecologist elaborated.

"Well it's good to know that we know why the rifts are popping up, but the bigger question is where do the rifts lead to, and how can we stop the rifts from occurring?" the Admiral commented walking into the council meeting along with the Seeker, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah! With fewer monsters around, I got less meat to serve at the canteen!" the Meowscular Chef exclaimed.

The Provisions Manager added to that statement, "Indeed. Our resources aren't exactly running thin, but they are definitely lower than normal."

"Well, throughout my travels, one thing is for certain. Nature strives to maintain a balance. The massive surge of bioenergy undoubtedly caused a shift in this balance. Perhaps instead of balancing itself out by forming into a new ecosystem, it instead is trying to find a different way to rid itself, which would explain why the energy is causing rifts to different places." the Seeker speculated.

"Following that logic, the portals must lead to someplace with an overall low amount of bioenergy. Additionally, they may lead to some form of empty well, lacking in energy, and that well could be some form of vessel or monster. But the concept of the rifts leading to some continent that we haven't discovered. The idea of a different world should also be taken into consideration, although that scenario is highly unlikely." the Chief Ecologist hypothesized.

"Well, that crosses off the possible cause and possible location of the rifts, but we still don't know how to stop them from occurring." the Commander commented.

"If I may interject, I believe that I may have a lead." Michael finally answered after the Handler and the Guildmarm got his stamina back up with a well-done steak.

"Your leads have always been accurate, let's hear it." the Ace Gunner admitted.

"Based on the description you gave, I'm pretty sure one of those rifts just appeared in my room up at the gathering hub. Both Ditnov and my Housekeeper have said that the rift has been in my room for a couple hours. I guess I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Nyeah! That stupid bright light it kept letting off kept me from my cat nap!" grumbled Ditnov, which was paired with an affirming nod from the Housekeeper

"WHAT! Reports show that the rifts only last a couple minutes at MOST! We must examine this rift immediately!" the Chief Ecologist blurted out.

"All right then, Michael, the Chief Ecologist, the Seeker, the Admiral and I will head up to the rift up in Michael's room, the rest of you can come along and wait here. We don't know who, what, where or even when this rift leads to." the Commander announced.

"Hey Hunter, no matter what happens up there, the Caravan will always have your back, isn't that right?" the Caravaneer said, followed by the encouraging cheers of the other members of the Caravan.

"You have the support of me and my team, seeing as you saved us more time than I can recall." the Ace Commander assured Michael.

"Guys, calm down, we're just gonna go check up on the portal. If I was sleeping in front of it for hours without anything bad happening, we should be fine." Michael responded, getting a strange 'farewell' vibe from the situation

"No way! Seeing as how they are making monsters disappear, there no doubt in my mind that you are gonna go into that rift one way or another; you've always been known to follow or even attract adventure. And we're supposed to tackle anything that comes our way as a team!" the Handler protested.

"Sorry, but if the Commander says so, we can't really do anything about it. Well, if this is the last time we'll see each other in a while, just make sure that there is an Astera for me to come back to."

So after a final farewell to the Caravan members that kickstarted his hunting career, the Ace Hunting Party that helped him rise the ranks, and the friends he made during his time in the New World, Michael joined the Commander to start heading up to his room, hoping that this wouldn't be his final farewell to them.

 **So yeah, this is my first time doing this. Let's see if my imagination can be portrayed well. Trust me, there will be more RWBY involvement in the following chapter. This was more so an intro for our main character, and his experiences in order to foreshadow what will occur. Lemme know if I'm doing good so far and if you wanna see more. If you want more detail on his armor and weapons, actual appearances, Ditnovs gear (his palico) or anything else. This was heavily inspired by _"Hunters and Monsters by Acerze"_** **but seeing as they haven't updated in a while, I thought I would give a crack at it. Also got some other Monster Hunter or RWBY crossovers with Monster Musume or Bloodborne respectively. Again, both were inspired by " _Monster Hunter Musume by Dramaking14"_ and "** ** _Hunter to Huntsman by brass leader"_** **respectively.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crossing of the Rift

_**Wow okay, so I got, what I think, is a much larger response than what a first-time story should have. I thank everyone who left feedback, encouraging me to continue this series. I will try to update frequently, but with my schedule, it could vary from one chapter every two weeks to two chapters every week, or maybe that's too ambitious; the main point is the frequency of uploads is bound to be really fast or really slow. Regardless, I am loving writing this story, and would dedicate much more of my time if I wasn't busy with school work, grinding Tempered Elder Dragons (btw my PSN is: ButtFace_12 if you want help or wanna help me out, wanna talk about the story, game, sunny side eggs, etc.) and other factors of my life.**_

 _ **In response to N3Ber1us, the gear Michael is equipped with is what I have on my female character in MHWorld, mainly because I like the design better. He is currently equipped with:**_

 _ **Purgatation's Atrocity, which is the Nergigante Greatsword**_

 _ **Dragonking Eyepatch Alpha**_

 _ **Dober Chest Beta**_

 _ **Death Stench Grip Alpha**_

 _ **Odogaron Coil Alpha**_

 _ **Odogaron Greaves Alpha**_

 _ **Attack Charm**_

 _ **Vitality Mantle (cuz I don't have Rocksteady yet D: plz help me)**_

 _ **Health Booster (again, cuz I don't have Affinity Booster yet)**_

 _ **This is my main armor which I use overall, but mainly with Nerg's weapons when I wanna solo some Tempered Elder Dragons. Again, keep in mind that this is the female design for these armor pieces. As for the decorations, I don't remember, and I'm writing this whenever I can, so I don't have access to those.**_

 _ **As for the Elder Dragons, lets me just say this. Xeno'Jiiva was a giant well of energy, and the Elder Dragons were heading to the New World in order to get this energy. And the rifts are formed from the release of excess energy from Xeno'Jiiva, so I'll let you connect the dots.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crossing of the Rift**

* * *

" ** _Though we have learned much, what we have are mere facts, and not a single clue to what truth they add up to_**." ~ Third Fleet Master while flying through the Coral Highlands to help Michael and the Handler set up camp in the Rotten Vale in order to track down Zorah Magdaros.

"So, it's in there huh?" questioned the Admiral.

"It must be, I can understand why the scholars believe it is caused by Xeno'Jiiva. Being in the presence of the door alone gives off a fraction of the bioenergy I felt when we first encountered it in the Elder's Recess. I can only wonder how it feels to be right in front of the rift itself." the Seeker concluded.

"Enough talk! Let's get in there so I can begin conducting research! Being able to see what lies beyond the rifts will open up new worlds of questions, pun intended." the Chief Ecologist blurted out.

"Let's just hope it leads to the same place the monsters are going so we can not only get answers, but maybe even send our Sapphire Star to help them out." said the Commander.

"Wait what? I just woke up and now you're talking about sending me off to a new world, wait, I guess a newer world in this case, where I might not be able to come back, and have no idea how anything works there, who is there, what is there or any other strange thing involved in traversing to, what I'm gonna guess is somewhere that isn't even on the planet?" Michael said, flabbergasted at the idea of such a task.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, at least you got your farewells taken care of." reassured the Commander.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! I expect nothing less from the Commission's own Sapphire Star!" exclaimed the Admiral.

"If worse comes to worst, we will devote all of our research time to these rifts to ensure that you can safely return home." the Chief Ecologist added.

"Well, let's get this over with." sighed Michael.

"Agreed," said the Seeker.

* * *

Opening the doors to the previous Chamber of the Five, now converted into a private suite, in order to reward Michael for his valiant efforts and contributions to the Research Commission, and to an extent the Elder Hall. The rift still present in front of the fireplace. It seems that all the pets have calmed down; even the Pilot Hare that was always alert for threats seemed to be looking in with a curious stare with its beady eyes. On the other side of the rift, the slim man with silver hair and the cane seems to have a much calmer expression than before, looking around the private suite, particularly interested in the five banners with different symbols, and the giant mosaic that depicted what he could only assume is a form of legend. Then he finally acknowledged the group of men, all ranging in appearance, age and height that just walked in. He also recognized the boy that was laying in the bed when the rift first opened. The silver-haired man seemed to begin to speak, but no sound came through.

"Hmm, it seems he is attempting to communicate with us. Perhaps sound doesn't travel through the rifts." the Chief Ecologist hypothesized.

"Alright hunter, it's up to you to go through and help get some information on the situation. We'll help you move all your gear through all at once, just in case it closes after something goes through it." said the Commander.

"Man, I was really hoping to go out to the Arena to finally finish my Cross Hunter's Bow." murmured Michael.

The silver-haired man saw the group of men moving a giant blue chest, and dozens of different weapons onto a cart, ranging from giant axes, twin blades, guns, and bugs? That last one somewhat confused the man, but with a magical rift that he can't walk through appears in his office, nothing seems too odd at this point. Thankfully, no one has tried to enter his office yet, so he wouldn't have to explain how he doesn't know what is going on. After a few minutes, it seemed as if the group of men were finished, and were giving some words of wisdom and a pat on the back to the boy that was sleeping. The men began pushing the cart, while the boy was helping pull it through the rift. It was sort of amusing to see the short elderly man with the books trying to push the cart. The boy and the cart finally made it through, and to everyone's surprise, the rift still remained in both the Private Suite and the office.

* * *

Michael looked back through the rift, which was, thankfully, still there. The commander gave a wave of his hand, to indicate that he should probably start talking. Michael wasn't even sure if they would speak the same language, but based on the Seeker's hypothesis that nature would try its best to maintain balance, perhaps things like language, time, climate, etc. was something that Nature for some reason took into account when trying to maintain the balance of bioenergy.

Finally finding the right words to say, Michael finally started with, "Uh, hello. My name is Michael, and I was wondering, where am I?"

"Well, normally that would seem like a strange question, but seeing that you have come through a strange rift, I guess we're both going to have to do some explaining. This is the world of Remnant; where strange monsters called Grimm threaten humanity. You are at Beacon Academy, one of the four school where we train people to fight these Grimm.I am the headmaster of this academy, I am Ozpin, and at these academies, the students we teach and train are Huntsman and Huntresses. With the use of our technology and weapons, we fight the forces of evil, whether it takes the form of Grimm, people or other forces. Now, if I may, who and what are you and where are you from?

Ozpin, now getting a closer look at the boy, sees that he is no older than the students attending his academy. He seems to have a see-through eyepatch, and armor made from bone, spike, metal, and scales. The armor also exposes lots of skin, which confused Ozpin quite a bit.

"I guess that old Seeker really was right, I guess nature finds a way to keep the bioenergy balanced," Michael said to himself.

"Well, like I said, my name is Michael, Michael Seraph. I am a Hunter for the Hunter's Guild, currently tasked with assisting the Research Commission in researching the New World. Hunters sign up with the Hunter's Guild in order to take up quests to hunt the monsters of our world. Our monsters are basically strong megafauna, being part of all the ecosystems that form our planet. Hunters hunt in order to help people, to get rich, to explore, or just enjoy the thrill of the hunt. We don't really have a name for our world, but we have lots of towns and settlements. Reports in our world show that strange portals are appearing and disappearing, sending our worlds monsters somewhere, which I can only assume is to here. You wouldn't have noticed an increase in attacks from newer monster have you?"

"Yes, we have been getting reports of new types of Grimm showing up, and other monsters that aren't necessarily Grimm. They are much larger than the Grimm we normally encounter, stronger too, causing lots of our Huntsman and Huntresses to come back with more injuries and casualties than before. We have been keeping their appearance out of public knowledge since it would cause more bad than good. If you would, take a look at these photos of them, I have a feeling you'll be familiar with them." Ozpin handed his scroll to Michael. Michael responded with a confused look. Judging by his attire and equipment, Ozpin assumed that they were not as technologically advanced as they were.

Michael saw on the weird piece of glass, or whatever the see-through thing was, pictures of monsters he was all too familiar with, but with new adaptations. An Odogaron overlooking a valley, that instead of the normal fleshy red, it had pitch black flesh, with some fur beginning to grow, with white plating adorned with red and white patterns over its head, tail and claws, which he still had two pairs of on each forelimb. A Rathalos with a shiny carapace, raining fire down onto an unprepared village, no doubt tempered by the bioenergy from Xeno'Jiiva or maybe even a different source of energy in Remnant. A Zinogre, with the same pitch black scales, armored white plating with patterns, red eyes, but letting off a dark mist, biting into the neck of a Beowolf, which was put side by side on the scroll for comparison, very reminiscent of the frenzy and apex monsters from the Old World. A Silverwind Nargacuga shooting off more sonic booms at what seems to be running Huntsman, but not towards it to attack, they were running away from it, fear in their eyes.

'This isn't good' Michael thought to himself. 'Deviants, Tempered, Apex, Frenzied, and what appears to be Grimm forms showing up all in Remnant must have the people and the ecosystems in a state of chaos. The monsters seem to not only have accelerated their development thanks to Xeno'Jiivas bioenergy, but are adapting to the energy of Remnant as well. I've got to show this to the Chief Ecologist.' Michael turned around, but the Chief Ecologist, wearing must larger spectacles than before was freaking out at the sight of monsters sharing the same features as the ones back home as well as newer subspecies not even conceived in the Old and New Worlds. 'OK nevermind then, I think he gets the big picture' Michael then looked towards the Commander, who gave a nod, and a thumbs up. They were both thinking it. He had to stay in Remnant to help the Huntsman and Huntresses deal with the influx of new monster species, and who better than the prodigious hunter who, within the past four years, has built up a large track record of hunts, adventures and, achievements?

"Yeah, all of these monsters appear in my world, The Ferocious Scavenger, King of the Skies, Monarch of Thunder, all of them.

"Seeing that you are accustomed to these new monsters, and you have a hefty load of luggage with you, why not attend Beacon? It will be beneficial for both of us, sharing information, crafting techniques, combat styles, things of that sort."

"According to the Commander, I don't really have a choice, but I'm excited, all I need is to double check all of my gear and get my partner here and I'll be ready to go!. Oh hey Ditnov."

"Meowster! You can't just barge in without your trusting Palico Partner!" exclaimed Ditnov, which just entered the rift.

"Wonderful. Your initiation will begin in 45 minutes, meet me down at the cliffside that overlooks the giant forest over there." Ozpin pointed his cane to the vast sprawling forest outside his office window, still trying to grasp the idea as to why this Hunter has a small cat in a glowing bridal gown, armed with a small dagger with a skull on it and a coral horn on its back as his partner. "I will have someone come up to run a few tests on you and show you your room which you will be staying in. With all that gear, you may need a room fit for four people. You will be tasked with slaying Grimm in the area, more details will be provided later. "

"Already?! I better choose what weapon I wanna use now!" Rummaging through the giant pile of weapons and armor, he found an oldie, but a goodie. Thanks to the understanding and quick acting Elder Hall, they transported all of his weapons from the Old World. Not his armor though, since adapting to the old-fashioned Blademaster and Gunner armor sets would be too much of a hassle. How does that Huntsman do it? That old man in that worn out but reliable Rathian Blademaster gear didn't even say goodbye now that he thinks about it. Then again, he never really was much of a talker. Michael pulls out the Switch Axe of Chaotic Gore Magala, the Frevel & Survis, a weapon that harnesses the power of Dragon Energy and the two-faced Chaotic Gore Magala. When inflicted by the frenzy the hunter must fight in order to overcome the virus, and in turn being empowered by the virus instead of hindered, similar to how Apex monsters form. The weapon may not be the best since it has both positive and negative affinity, but it's better to be prepared. Plus, it'll give those things out there somewhat of a chance.

While Michael was rummaging through his pile of gear, the sound of a sliding door is followed by a surprised gasp from a woman with blonde hair. She looks like a teacher, and the riding crop she held implies she would be stricter compared to Ozpin. Her purple coat reminds Michael of the capes that most G-Rank hunters would have on their armor, her hypnotic bright green eyes were contrasted by her surprised look on her face, followed by a stern look she shot his way. Michael simply waved at the woman with a small grin on his face. She averted her gaze from the young boy to her colleague she knew far too well.

"Ozpin! Who is this?! What is he doing here?! Why is there a giant pile of weapons on a wooden cart?! Why is there a giant portal!? Why is there a tiny cat in brides go-?!" Ozpin cut her off.

"Glynda, is our new student, and if you could, bring him to the Infirmary to check his aura levels would you?" Ozpin replied nonchalantly. "Michael, meet one of your teachers, Glynda Goodwitch. She will help you get accustomed to the way things work around here. Oh, and after you're done getting his data, show him to that vacant room next to the new first years, he will be residing there."

"Hi, my name's Michael Seraph, nice to meet you!" Michael introduced himself to Glynda.

"Ozpin, I can't just ignore how this 'new student' just came through that giant portal" complained Glynda.

"How do you know? You didn't _see_ him come out of the portal," Ozpin replied condescendingly.

"It is heavily implied that his weapon cart still isn't all the way out of it yet!" Glynda retorted.

"Oh hush now, we can talk about his sudden appearance later during his initiation. Speaking of which, make sure you show him the way to the Emerald Forest after he gets settled in his new room. And since the teams of our first years have already formed, call the current first-year team leaders to observe him during his initiation to consider adding him to their team."

"All right ! I'm geared up, got my item pouch filled and got a quick meal, lead the way!." Michael said, disregarding the bickering between the two teachers, although he did find it pretty funny.

Glynda, not seeing any way to get Ozpin to change his mind, reluctantly replied, "Fine, follow me Mr. Seraph, let's go get your aura levels checked, get your stuff dropped of and prepared for you initiation." she shot Ozpin one more sharp glance, which he returned by shrugging his shoulders taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

Michael gives a final wave to the Commander, Chief Ecologist, Admiral, and Seeker. They wave back, and walk out of the Private Suite, back to the normal work of the Research Commission.

Ditnov hops onto Michael's shoulders, and says with excitement, "Alright meowster! Looks like we got a-nya-ther big adventure on our paws!" as they walked out of the Headmaster's Office with Miss Goodwitch.

'Miss Goodwitch?' Michael thought to himself 'Nah, Glynda sounds better, or maybe I should just call her teach?'

* * *

 _ **Well now that we have the whole explaining how monsters are going to and affecting the world of Remnant, next chapter will most likely be focused on exploring how a Monster Hunter can adapt to how combat works in Remnant, and how to explain that taking a giant fireball or pressurized water beam or a giant dragon lazer doesn't completely destroy them, or how monsters don't get destroyed by highly developed firearms, and where they land on the pecking order between the Grimm.**_

 _ **I'm also hoping that I can get to combat pretty soon, and introducing more characters from the RWBY series. As for the Monster Hunter characters, they won't be showing up too often, since they have to keep dealing with the rifts taking monsters from their world.**_


	3. Chapter 3: King of the Emerald Forest

_**In response to Kilo 6's comment on the strange pacing from the super fast first chapter and the slow chapter two, Michael just woke up, and his mind was still trying to "wake up" and I didn't want to linger in the MH World for too long, and it was mainly a way to introduce how the worlds are being connected. While the slower chapter two was to help explain how the two worlds would interact with one another. I hope this clears things up with the strange pacing.**_

 _ **Also, I misspelled Frevel & Sursis as Frevel and Survis in the last chapter, my B**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: King of the Emerald Forest**

* * *

"So , assuming you came out of that portal, you must not know what Aura, Dust or Semblances are?" Glynda asked while walking through the empty corridors of the school.

"No idea. By the way, where are all the students? I thought this was an academy," Michael replied.

"Your fellow classmates just finished up with their mock battles against one another, and are currently eating in the dining hall."

"Aw man, I was wondering how the food would taste in this world. Oh, should I keep this whole 'from another world' thing a secret from everyone?"

"Yes, yes you should."

Now inside the clinic, Glynda began running tests on Michael's height, weight, aura, etc. Michael was slim, which perplexed her, seeing as he could carry that giant scythe like a backpack. She also saw that he had a huge reserve of aura, but it seemed more concentrated in certain parts of his body.

"Could you change into that set of clothes there? It will help make this go by faster, plus, walking around with half of your body exposed isn't going to help your first impressions with the other students."

"You got it Teach!" Michael said as he went behind one of the clinic drapes to change. There were some cargo shorts and a plain black t-shirt on the clinic bed.

"Don't call me that," Glynda replied with a crack of her riding crop.

"OK," Michael thought, "note to self, calling her Teach pisses her off and causes things to...float?" Michael saw the clinic bed and his armor that he took off begin to levitate.

"Uh, wh-what's with the floating bed?" Michael whimpered.

Glynda began to lecture, "Time for your crash course . A Semblance is a projection of one's Aura, which can take many different forms such as telekinesis or super strength. Each person's Semblance is unique and can be trained and manipulated to help a Huntsman or Huntress against all odds. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, that flows through every living creature. Dust is crystallized energy that occurs naturally in nature, which we use to power our airships and buildings, a source of ammunition, and can even be applied to clothing or even directly to a person to enhance themselves. Now, are there any questions?"

"What types of Dust are there?" Michael asked.

"There are lots of Dust types, but the main four that can combine to make them are Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire."

Seeing as they occur naturally, Michael could guess that Aura and Dust could be this world's form of bioenergy, and the fact they take the form of crystals, they could very well be signs of tempered monsters or even another powerful Elder Dragon like Xeno'Jiiva; continually storing bioenergy under everyone's noses.

Looking at his data, Glynda now saw that Michael's Aura has been brought to a significantly lower level than when he had his armor on, well if you could call it armor.

"Do you feel sick, or exhausted at all?" Glynda said with concern since such a fast depletion of Aura would only cause negative effects on the person, but he seemed just fine.

"Nope, as good as can be! I should mention that the armor and weapons I use are made from the monsters I've hunted, and with the help of some Wyverian forging techniques, they help draw out powers, similar to the powers of the monster that makes up that piece of equipment. Here, maybe you should see yourself." Michael hands over his Odogaron Coil, Frevel & Sursis, and Dragonking Eyepatch for her to scan.

Glynda saw that the strange waist and eyepatch had high levels of Aura, each having its own field of Aura. Even the weapon, despite being inanimate, seems to exude its own Aura. "Well, despite the novel method of your Aura usage, it seems to be stable, so give me a couple of minutes to get this archived, would you like to know anything else before we head to your room?"

"Hm… will I have to share a room with someone else because I'd rather not? Also, what is the Emerald Forest like? And I'm gonna assume that this 'semblance' is something that I probably won't have."

"Seeing as there are no other students coming in as of now, you probably won't. Additionally, your weapon collection might need the space. As for the Emerald Forest, it is fairly dense mainly containing oak trees and lots of species of Grimm, and an abandoned temple is located on the northern side of the forest. And there is still a chance for you to develop a semblance; as long as you have an Aura, it isn't out of the question." Glynda replied as she was archiving the results of her scans.

* * *

.

"I didn't land far from the school..." Jaune said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask," replied Pyrrha.

"OOH! We'll break his legs!" Nora exclaimed, with a fire in her eyes.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he saw Cardin bullying a Faunus student, pulling at her ears as his teammates ridiculed her.

Before Jaune could walk away from Team RWBY and his teammates, he felt his scroll vibrate. Reluctantly, he pulled it out, revealing a message sent by Headmaster Ozpin. The message stated, "All first-year team leaders report to Beacon Cliff immediately. Details will be given once all first-year team leaders have arrived." Jaune wondered why only the team leaders were asked to go; mainly because he wanted to be left alone right now.

While Jaune was busy self-loathing, and deciding whether or not to actually go, he was interrupted by a smack on the back none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Come on Jauney Boy, let's go see the Headmaster. You wouldn't want to show up late now do you?" Cardin said condescendingly with a smirk on his face, leaving the dining hall.

Ruby came up to Jaune, "Don't let him get to you Jaune. Now let's go see what Ozpin wants."

"Alright then," Jaune lamented.

While heading towards Beacon Cliff, Jaune and Ruby noticed a giant wooden wagon, filled to the brim with all types of weapons trying to fit into the doors of the first-year dormitories being pushed by some guy with a giant scythe hanging on his back, and a tiny cat. Next to them, they could see with an irritated look on her face. With a wave of her riding crop all the weapons filtered into the dormitory building, and the three of them went inside.

"What do you think was happening there?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I wanna see what all those weapons can do!" Ruby replied excitedly.

* * *

Now at Beacon Cliff, Jaune, Ruby, and Cardin, as well as a few of the other first-year team leaders, were there. Ozpin stood there, with his usual cup of hot cocoa, and a stoic expression. As he took mental note of who showed up before who, he began to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch break, but this takes precedence. The reason you are all here is to evaluate the initiation of a new first-year transfer student. If he passes initiation, one of you will have to add him to your team, seeing as your teams were formed a couple of weeks ago. Speaking of which, glad you could join us."

Ozpin gestured behind them with his can, and the team leaders saw a boy, wearing an eyepatch, as well as very revealing armor. The bits that were actually armor were made up of cloth and bone. On his back was a black, purple and gold scythe, which seems to be folded up at the moment. By his feet was a tiny cat which wore glowing bridal gowns. Ozpin gestured him to come forward and began to introduce him.

"This is Michael Seraph, he has been fighting for a couple of years, working as a traveling guard for hire outside of the kingdoms helping defend villages, and have decided to enroll at Beacon."

"Hello! I hope we can get along well!" Michael said with a bright smile.

"Were you the guy pushing that giant wagon of weapons into the dorms?" Jaune asked.

"Indeed I was."

"OhmygodohmygodyouhaveascythetooIhaveonewhatsyoursdowhereareyourotherweaponswhatdotheydocanIseeyourotherweaponswherearetheyanywaysohwaitthey'rebackatthedormsanywaymynamesRubyitsnicetomeetyou!" Ozpin could see that Ruby was a little excited for the new exchange student, it also seemed that she was running out of breath.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess you really like weapons. You okay, you seem like you're dying."

"I'm...ugh...I'm good, yeah, can I get a little help Jaune," she gestured towards him.

"Alright Ruby, just sit down and take a breather," he said to her, helping her sit down.

"Michael, these are first-year team leaders, and you will be joining one of their teams for the next four years of your attendance here at Beacon, assuming you pass initiation of course," Ozpin said with a small grin on his face.

"I always see a quest through! Tell me what I gotta do and I'll get it done faster than a Diablos can break a wildspire!" Michael exclaimed with confidence.

"You will be under surveillance with the plethora of cameras set up throughout the Emerald Forest, which can be viewed on the scrolls of everyone here, while you go and slay any Grimm you find in the forest. Each species of Grimm have a point value, and once you reach a certain point value, you will successfully pass initiation, any questions?"

"Is there a limit to how far I can go?"

"The forest is yours to explore."

"Also is there a way for me to know the point values and how much I have?"

"Of course, I almost forgot, here, take this. This is your scroll, out in the field, it acts as a gauge for your aura as well as your teammates, show your objective and progress if it is a registered mission, etc. It also acts as our form of communication with one another, a form of identification, and can be used to store data like documents. I suggest familiarizing yourself with it." Ozpin handed what Michael saw as a tablet, with pictures of different types of monsters which he had never seen before, but much less intimidating than the ones back home.

"Great, now how do we get down there?"

"If you could, take a couple steps to your right would you?"

"Ok but I don't see how tha-" Michael was cut off by being sent flying by the launchpad towards the Emerald Forest.

Ditnov, having to watch Michael be flung into the forest without his trusty partner by his side. Began to run to the edge of the cliff in order to jump off and regroup with him, but was promptly stopped by a cane being stuck in his face.

"This is his initiation, and if he can't survive on his own, he has no right to attend this academy," Ozpin said sternly.

"Shouldn't he have a teammate, since you're going to add him to one anyways?" Ditnov retaliated.

"He must prove that he can defend himself before he can defend others," Ozpin said with almost no look of concern on his face.

Ditnov angrily replied, "Fine, my meowster is more than capable enough on his own! I don't expect anything less but flying stars from him on this test of yours. It's your loss that you won't see MY purrfect hunting skills." afterward, Ditnov took a seat on the cliffside and took his coral horn out, softly playing some tunes on it.

* * *

 **"** **Now that I think about it, a fall from this height is nothing compared to that one drop off of the Legiana nest," Michael thought while flying through the sky of the Emerald Forest. "Although, I am being watched by people, so it wouldn't hurt to show off a little bit, now would it?"**

Aiming his grappling hook, Michael couldn't find any Wedge Beetles on any of the tree branches, so some improv is in order. He shot his grappling hook into the branches of one of the taller trees, and once it hooked on to some of the branches, he retracted it, send him hurtling even faster toward the ground. Transforming Frevel & Sursis into sword mode, Michael braced and to prevent himself from face-planting into the tree bark, he stabbed into the tree, stopping all his forward momentum. After that, he simply pulled the sword out, and landed on the ground, transforming his weapon back into axe mode.

"Now, let's see. A lot of the cannon fodder seems to be Grimm that look like wolves, bears, and boars. The bigger targets give a lot more points, a giant crow, a two-headed snake, a scorpion," Michael continued to scroll through his Scroll, when he saw a Beowolf appear from the brush, then some more, and more until he was completely surrounded by a pack of them, around 12 of them, with two being larger in size and heavily armored compared to the other pack mates.

The two larger Beowolves let out a howl, and the lesser ones began to charge toward Michael.

Michael replied by wildly swinging his Frevel & Sursis around, with all of them dissipating after cleaved in half.

"Wow, all they do is charge straightforward, not tactics at all. This is barely even a warm-up." Michael thought, but he could see that the larger Grimm were watching from a distance, staring him down. "Judging by their features, they might actually last a little longer. Well if they aren't going to come to me, I guess I'll have to move first!" Michael began to charge at them.

Most of Michael's swings would either bounce off of their bony armor or they would dodge, wait for him to wear himself out before going in for the kill.

"Damn, these guys are faster than they look," Michael said, panting from swinging Frevel & Sursis too much.

The Alpha Beowolves began their assault, lunging at him with their claws and snapping at him with their jaws, putting Michael on the defensive. Michael continuously dodged their strikes, but one flanked him, getting a bite on his left arm, thankfully Michael's gauntlets kept him from getting it torn off, but the Beowolf wouldn't let go.

Transforming into sword mode, Michael turned his attention to the other Beowolf, attempting the same thing, most likely to tear him in two, with a little game of tug-of-war. With a thrust of his sword, Michael skewered the charging Beowolf, and followed up by lifting the sword over his head to bring it down through the Beowolf that kept his grip on his arm.

"Now that they're a nice Grimm-kabob, let's cook 'em up!" Frevel & Sursis began to glow, the cracks between the scales that made it began to emanate a dark purple light, constantly damaging the insides of the two Alpha Beowolves. Their howls of agony were cut short by a giant explosion of the same purple light, sending Michael flying backward, and transforming back into axe mode.

Checking his scroll, Michael saw that he lost, at most, about 10% of his aura, and barely even filled the requirement for the initiation. "If I'm going to do this, I need to find a bigger target. If it's anything like the Ancient Forest, there should be more lethal Grimm the deeper in I go. Seeing as the Grimm thrive on the destruction of civilization, there should be more lethal Grimm at the abandoned temple that Teach was talking about."

Heading north towards the temple, Michael found a giant feather fall from the sky. "Finally, some tracks! Alright scout flies, make me proud guys and find me a monster worth my time!"

From his waist, a small cage held small, glowing lights. The lights are from scout flies, and once they get the scent of a monster, ore deposit, camp, or anything else, they'll track it to the ends of the earth. But they scare easily, so if the hunter they are with gets in trouble, they hide back into the cage until it's safe.

As expected, the scout flies headed north towards the abandoned temple. Michael continued to find more and more tracks, claw gashes, feathers, and chunks of bone armor which he could assume was from a giant Nevermore since there wasn't any listing of any other large flying Grimm in the area.

* * *

Michael arrived at the abandoned temple, ruins that lay over a deep valley, covered in a mist, unable to see the bottom. Stone structures line one side of the canyon, and long bridges span criss-cross above the canyon. In the middle of them, a giant stone tower, where a giant Nevermore is perched, overlooking the entire Emerald Forest.

The Nevermore saw Michael, and let out a high-pitched caw, and began to take off, shooting a shower of feathers at him. Volley after volley, the Nevermore's feathers would get closer and closer to their mark, leaving Michael unable to approach without getting impaled.

The Nevermore began to advance, flying around the stone structures in order to build up speed before swooping down to catch its prey. After a while, it soared high into the sky past the clouds, obscured from Michael's view.

Michael thought to himself, "where is it, I can't see it thro-" all of the sudden, the Nevermore dove out from the clouds with a loud screech.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Plummeting down toward the ground, the Nevermore was bombarded by three fireballs coming from above, and then a smaller, but much faster monster dove out from the clouds. It dug its claws into the back of the Nevermore, somehow able to carry it despite the Nevermore being twice its size. It quickly flung the Nevermore at Michael, and it crashed into him and into the ruins. Before the Nevermore could recover from being flung to the ground, the smaller monster slammed its talons into the face of the Nevermore from the momentum of it flying to the ground. With the Nevermore pinned down, the creature flapped its wings, and shot a fireball with so much force it launched itself off of the ground. Though the fireball was instead shot at the ruins, causing the structure to collapse and fall onto the Nevermore, smothering it in seared stones.

Michael, finally getting out of the rubble, sees that the Nevermore's corpse has dissipated like the other Grimm, and can finally see the surprise assailant.

The monster had white bony plating on its head and back. The tail was also bony, with the bones being spiked in shape, and the scales were mainly red, but some of its scales seemed to be turning into a dark black. The jaw that bites into the necks of Aptonoth, the intricate patterns on the webbing of the wings, the fireballs it bombards its prey and intruders with, and it's maneuverability unrivaled by anything else was all too familiar to Michael. The creature began to circle around again, shooting fireball after fireball towards Michael who just got out of the rubble from its little turf war with the Nevermore. The fire began to spread quickly, causing lots of smoke to obscure the area. A silhouette flapping its wings in place could be seen in the smoke, staring down the small hunter looking up at it. The creature beat its wings with great force, causing the smoke to be wafted away to finally reveal the creature.

"Well, if it isn't the King of the Skies himself. Nice to see you again, Rathalos."

* * *

 _ **So yeah, this one took a little longer than the other for a couple of reasons. The more legitimate reason was that I was debating how the initiation should go, and who would be the first monster to show its face to our hunter. Who else but the poster boy for the franchise? The other reason was that I may or may not have been grinding really hard for the wiggler helmet, Horizon Zero Dawn crossover and crown hunting in the event quest. Also helping some of my friends progress through the game, so yeah.**_

 _ **I really want to improve my writing of combat, because I feel like I'm doing something wrong. So if you have any tips on writing, or just have thoughts you want to share about the story, leaving a review is greatly appreciated. Even if you just say that you like it, or you don't, any feedback is still feedback that I can use to try to improve the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of the King

**_In response to Kilo 6, I'm really hoping that the combat in this chapter is better in terms of being formed in the head of the reader. I sort of rushed the fight with the Grimm in order to get to the more in-depth part with Rathalos in order to show that the Grimm are simpler in combat, while Monsters are living creatures that learn, react and are overall stronger than the Grimm and require much more in order to take one down. Hope that clears things up, and I look forward to what you and everyone else think about this chapter._**

 ** _Speaking of responding to people, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS or if anything, PM me. I cannot express how much responses help me. They have the potential to give me ideas for the story, what you thought was cool, what could have been better, what you didn't like, anything. Additionally, seeing physical responses from other people really motivates me to continue writing, so please, if you want more, tell me, every bit of feedback whether positive or negative, elaborate or simple, from sentence to paragraphs, help show me that this story is wanted and that motivates me to not only continue the story but to do better._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fall of the King**

* * *

"Okay, first off, OW!" Michael said aloud after taking a fireball to the face. Sure, they hurt, but this one had an extra punch to it. "Most likely because of the changing of their bioenergy, since the Dust is specified to a certain element, it would make sense that it would hurt more so than one from a tempered monster. Oh great, I'm talking to myself again," He didn't know why. Maybe because of all the times he helped new hunters, and he followed a 'learn as you go along' approach, explaining the biology of a monster while said monster was beating the living snot out of his hunting mates.

Glynda's voice began to come out from Michael's scroll, " , get out of there! That Grimm is similar to the reported monster that destroyed countless outside villages! It is too dangerous for you to engage!"

But Michael ignored the warning, he was finally happy to find something that could put up a fight."Alright, you overgrown toaster! Prepare to-" Another fireball shot from the maw of the Rathalos. 'Can't a guy at least finish ONE taunt,' Michael thought to himself while chugging a mega potion while the Rathalos was recovering from firing the fireball. The Rathalos landed and began to charge at Michael, mouth wide open and ready to bite off the head of another intruder in his newly claimed domain.

A clearly telegraphed attack, Michael easily dodged out of the way and brought Frevel & Sursis down onto the tail of the Rathalos as it ran past him, leaving a big mark on the bone armor protecting the normal sever point of a Rathalos.

The Rathalos charged again and again, with Michael following suit with the same overhead slice onto the tail. Repetitive, but effective, finally severing the tail of the corrupt creature.

The Rathalos finally gave in to exhaustion, and both were once again staring each other down, but the Rathalos stood there with a tired facade, drooling from lack of energy. Michael began to speak, "Despite being an older and mature Rathalos, it seems to be set in its ways of attacking, reckless and with no concern for its well being, somewhat like an adolescent, most likely due to it adapting to a Grimm version, on top of a chance of Dust empowering it makes this King of the Skies a perfect storm." No doubt that the instructors and team leaders could hear him, they may think he might not be the sharpest blade in the workshop, but his combat style well overshadows his strangeness.

Chugging a dash juice, and popping a might seed, the Rathalos became enraged once again, and let out another shriek, followed by another fireball to the face. Michael was getting tired, and running out of potions, so he decided it was time to get serious.

"No more playing around! Special hunting art, Demon Riot!" Michael shouted, as he transformed Frevel & Sursis into blade mode, and began to charge the energy stored within, causing the blade to release lots of steam until it was coated with red electricity. As the Rathalos began flying toward Michael he swung downward on its head, causing it to crash to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Time to show off! Special hunting art, Translash!" Frevel & Sursis switched into axe mode, being empowered by the stored energy from Demon Riot, its wide-reaching swings cutting for head to tail, then switching to sword mode, with a strong double slash aimed at the tail, it was ensured that it would cut off after the finisher. Michael stabbed right through its tail, with the blade being wedged in, the blade began to build up energy, releasing steam and surges of red electricity into the tail, but instead of releasing it in one burst right then, Michael pulled the blade out and braced. The blade exploded with so much energy, that the momentum from the explosion sent the sword in a 360-degree swing, with the blade extending to the reach of the axe, but with the enhancement of the power phial, causing the tail of the Rathalos to finally be cut off.

A normal Rathalos would have retreated after taking so much, but the Grimm side of it pushed it on. While Michael was still reeling back from the finisher of the Translash, the Rathalos swung its talons at him, pinning him to the ground and picking him up. It let out another roar of anger, before flinging him towards the stone tower that stood in the valley. The Rathalos then began to release more volleys of fireballs towards the tower.

Most ordinary hunters would brace themselves for the debris, or try to get out of the tower, but Michael was no ordinary hunter. Either out of the principle that a hunter should never back down or through sheer stupidity, he stayed inside, watching the tower crumble both above and below him.

"Wait for it…" Michael said as he continued to keep a close eye on the upper levels of the destroying tower. Then, Michael could see an opening that could lead him to the top.

"There!" He shot his grappling hook, propelling him up one level of the tower after another until he stood atop. He equipped his glider mantle and jumped off, just as the tower collapsed into the mist that covered the canyon floor. The Rathalos, roaring at the crumbling tower, believing it had crushed that small nuisance with it, failed to look up, and was greeted with a hunter on his face, stabbing away at its eye.

The Rathalos took to the sky, past the cloud line, giving a wyverns-eye view of the entirety of the Emerald Forest and Beacon Academy. The seemingly endless sea of trees, contrasted by the gargantuan walls and towers of the academy would have been a breathtaking sight if not for the fact that Michael could very well be shaken off from this height. With enough stabs, the Rathalos gave in and began to plummet to the ground, with Michael on its back. No matter the fall, it wouldn't be enough to injure Michael, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the pain of it.

"Are you ready? Cuz I'm about to blow your mind!" With his sword charged enough after the Translash, every crack in between the scales that made Frevel and Sursis began to glow with a similar red from Demon Riot, the blade was almost made of pure energy, allowing it to be stuck right into the neck of the Rathalos. The blade began to exert more energy until it exploded in the form of a Zero Sum Elemental Discharge, sending Michael flying off of the Rathalos and floating to the ground.

After the slow descent, Michael found the corpse of the Grimm Rathalos, with its head no longer attached and the body slowly dissolving into nothing. Pulling out his scroll, it looked like that helped meet his requirement for initiation.

"Cool, guess I'll head back now. It's a shame though, I was really hoping to finally get my hands on another Rathalos Ruby."

* * *

On his way back to Beacon Cliff, Michael began to notice more wildlife in the Emerald Forest, and it was tell-tale signs of the power of the rifts caused by Xeno'Jiiva. Herds of Aptonoth trying to move through the dense forest and on the guard for any predators, Shepard Hares scurrying across the forest floor, Woodland Pteryx gliding back and forth, tree to tree, and even Omenflies who, thankfully, weren't showing signs of any other monsters nearby.

Michael began to ponder, "The rifts bigger and more imminent threat is the invading big monsters, but the bigger problem in the long term is the smaller monsters and endemic life invading and altering the current ecosystems of Remnant. More of a problem made for the scholars of the Research Commission to solve, not me." The most he did was hunt small monsters for bounties or spare parts for his gear, or catching some endemic life for people who needed them or as pets for his room.

Michael was confused as to why no more Grimm were attacking, or even showing up. It's as if the presence of the Rathalos alone deterred them from the Emerald Forest.

"Was the appearance of the King of the Skies over the Emerald Forest that strong to deter even the Grimm? If this is the power of a partial Grimm Rathalos, who knows how relentless a fully Grimm-ified Rathalos, or any monster for that matter, could do? Grimm-ified, yeah I'm gonna have to find a better term for that later." The initiation left Michael with some answers, but with even more questions.

* * *

Finally, after scaling Beacon Cliff, Michael could see Glynda and Ozpin without any of the other students there and was greeted with a cat on his face, almost causing him to fall down the cliff.

"You were amazing out there meowster! You're hunting skills are as purr-fect as ever!" Ditnov praised his master with joy while also crying, partially because he was a little scared for him and also because he wasn't there to see it in pawson.

"Thanks buddy, but could you get off, your about to knock me o-" Michael felt his footing slip, and he would've had to climb the cliff again Glynda hadn't saved him with her semblance, pulling him up and right in front of her.

She began to scold him before he could realize he wasn't falling, " , that was incredibly reckless and dangerous! What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"I mean, I looked pretty cool while doing it right? Plus, I passed Initiation almost entirely because of it, so it's all good," Michael replied.

"Your response seems somewhat dull Michael. You do realize that creature has destroyed the lives of lots of innocent people correct?" Ozpin queried him.

"I mean sure, Rathalos attacks are pretty common from where we're from, and that makes it hard anywhere, considering their title 'King of the Skies', they normally keep their distance away from villages and towns, since they lived with hunter so long they know they defend them, but this one seemed Grimm-ified, I'm working on the term, so it was a little more aggressive than normal ones.

"Regardless, we are glad you came back safely. With your combat skill and knowledge about the new species of Grimm, you may have to become a teacher on top of a student here," Ozpin said.

"You're joking right?" Michael asked.

Ozpin gave a serious look and reply, "Of course not. These new Grimm are stronger than any normal Grimm we have encountered, so if that beast was commonplace, our Huntsman and Huntresses are underprepared for the new threats posed to us. Who better to learn about them than from a new transfer who took one down single-handedly?" ending with a wink.

"Great, but how are we gonna explain this? I can't exactly say I popped out of a portal like the monsters. Am I just going to add monster researcher on top of the whole sellsword story you told them, which, by the way, you could've told me beforehand?"

"Well, your cat friend here did say that all hunters do have notes pertaining to monster traits, behavior, anatomy, and other aspects correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yup! Meowster has helped the Hunter's Guild and Research Commission research countless monsters by hunting them down and bringing back the body, captured or dead. The scholars even say fighting a monster can yield more information than a still body, so base on his hunting record, meowster is very nya-ledgable with meownsters!"

"Ditnov, you're not helping," Michael whispered angrily.

"Seeing as you have actual research material, I'll make sure you have a talk with Professor Port tomorrow. He teaches students about various Grimm, and I'm sure he would love to see your notes as well as give an introduction to the newer species that are popping up around Remnant"

"Fine, I guess I'll help 'teach' about the new monsters. Just to be clear, I have a more, 'learn as you go along' approach when it comes to teaching," Michael resigned.

"Good, classes should be over by now, so I have no doubts that the first-year teams will try to add you to their teams. After the little show you put on, anyone would want to hear about it in detail." Ozpin said.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, did you or anyone else watching hear anything I said out there?" Michael asked.

"Only me and Glynda could hear you, with your puns and one-liners aside, these 'hunting arts' as well as your spoken aloud theories have caught both our interests. As much as we would love to hear about them, I'm sure you're tired, so it would be best if you went to your dorm and tried talking to everyone before preparing for classes tomorrow."

"You got it Oz! Come on Ditnov, let's go meet n' greet." Michael picked up Ditnov by the neck and placed him on his shoulders, gave a quick wave and ran off back to the school campus.

* * *

 _ **So, now comes the fun part; getting to meet Team RWBY and Team JNPR. I'm gonna have to do a lot of research on Volume 1 again, in order to keep the personalities of the characters accurate. But yeah, how about that Rathalos kill huh? Incorporated techniques from both MHGen and MHWorld was pretty fun. I'm really hoping that it was engaging and had good flow to it instead of just a turn-based back and forth, or at the very least I hope it made sense. Leave a review about what you thought about this chapter, what you hope to see, what I did wrong, what I could do better or what you hope to continue to see.**_

 _ **Also, I'm pretty happy cuz I finally got my Rocksteady Mantle and Affinity Booster :D. Now all I need is that Evasion Mantle and a bunch of really rare decorations, yay.**_

 _ **By the way, you like what I did with the title of the chapter, Fall of the King, and the Rathalos died midfall? No? Just me? Okay.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The New Guy

In response to lazy af lul, I thought of what I should add to him to make him interesting, so I thought the "talking to himself" would be a nice one to try, and I decided to stick with it.

As for the reason that this chapter took longer is because of several reasons:

A) Ya boi had to go hard at the end of the grading period

B) In Dungeons and Dragons (stay with me on this one) there is a concept called the Three Pillar Experience, when a dungeon master must learn how to make good Combat, Exploration and Social Interactions in order to create an immersive story. The first two chapters were exploration; exploring the lore and how the world interact, the next two were combat, having both complex, flowing and interesting combat. Now think of this as a social interaction chapter which, based on my DnD experience as a Dungeon Master, I'm not the greatest at. So it's pretty hard to keep the characters as they are personality wise since I'm not as skilled in it as combat or exploration situations, so yeah.

C) Spring Break was that time for the grind in Monster Hunter World, cuz of Deviljho and that surprise Tempered Deviljho Event Quest

D) The week of Spring Break was filled with a lot of school-related issues, so yeah

E) the most IMPORTANT one, I've been trying to decide whether I should try to stay on the trail of the original story of RWBY with Monster Hunter influence or go completely off the rails and craft a completely new story. Although the latter option is what I want to go for, there are vital parts of the original story that I don't want to leave out; Ex. Weiss warming up to Ruby, Jaune standing up to Cardin or the fact he faked his transcripts, finding out that Blake is a Faunus, the Vytal Festival, and so many others.

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Guy

* * *

Finally arriving at the first-year dormitories, Michael saw the armored blonde boy and the energetic hooded girl standing in the corridor, with six other students, waiting outside their doors, which he could assume is their dorms.

"Well, let's go meet the neighbors Ditnov," Michael said with a weak grin. Michael was never really good with small talk. When it came to talking about his hunting experiences, all the places he's been, or even when teaching about monsters, he was so confident since it was what he lived for. But without a monster in front of them to fight or a new land to explore with them, and losing his adrenaline high from the Grimm Rathalos hunt, it was going to be a lot harder to break the ice.

Walking closer to the two teams, Michael could see the two groups a little better.

A boy with a ponytail and a streak of magenta in his hair, being pestered by a bubbly blue-eyed girl, and a girl with red hair and green eyes talking with the blonde the other side, a girl with black hair and a cute little bow on her head, a girl with white hair with a side ponytail and a scar on her eye, a blonde chick with purple eyes, and the hooded girl with silver eyes, seemed to be bickering among themselves.

"I really hope I don't have to wear those uniforms," Michael said to Ditnov.

"You'd look pawsitively great in a uniform meowster!" Ditnov replied.

"You haven't been on my side all day Ditnov. What's up with that?"

"You need to work on your people skills, and that's saying something; comin' from a tiny cat person."

"Fine, I'll….attempt to be 'sociable'," Michael said while making air quotes.

The hooded girl, turning and seeing the new transfer shouted, "Oh my god he's here!" she ran up to him, almost cartoonishly fast, leaving a trail of rose petals in her path.

"himynamesRubyI'mnotsureifyuorememberbutIwastherewhenyougotlaunchedbutIranoutofbrea-"

"Hey, Ruby slow down! you're gonna run out of breath again like last time," once again, the blonde boy rushing to her to make sure she doesn't collapse like on Beacon Cliff.

The blonde chick stepped forward, "Sorry about my sister Ruby, she kept going on and on about your fight, and she's a bit of a weapon nut. Name's Yang, the quiet one with the black hair is Blake, and the girl on her high-horse is Weiss."

"Hey," Blake greeted him quietly with a small wave.

"Hey," Michael replied just as meekly. 'Good to know there's someone just as antisocial as me,' he thought, then being surprised that he didn't actually say that out loud. Seemed like Ditnov had his eyes set on that girl, normally if he stares at something that much he's suspicious of it or interested in it. 'Mental note; keep an eye on that one.'

"Don't listen to her, I am simply just upholding the name of the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss stated with strong conviction.

"I guess introductions are in order. I'm Pyrrha, and this is our team leader Jaune," Pyrrha, the red-haired girl had an aura of confidence and gestured to the blonde boy, Jaune, that was also watching Michael's initiation.

"I'm Re-" the boy with the streak of magenta was cut off.

"Hi! I'm Nora, and this is Ren! We're like, the best of friends. We've been together for as long as I can remember. Well, not, 'together' together, that would be weird, right?" Nora said to Ren

"Yeah," Ren replied in a cool and composed manner.

The hooded girl, finally catching her breathe spoke. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Michael Seraph, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Michael thought to himself, 'ok, I didn't fumble it up just yet.'

"So what's your deal?" Yang asked.

"I don't quite understand what you mean by that.."

"Well you got Ruby dying over here from overexcitement and we watched you take down loads of Grimm by yourself, not to mention you killed a freakin Grimm dragon!" Jaune said.

"Well, technically that was a Wyvern, actual dragons are MUCH stronger," Michael corrected Jaune.

"Wait, there are things stronger than That?!" Jaune asked in shock.

"Yeah, able to control the sky, cause mountains to move, cause species to go extinct, that kinda stuff," Michael replied.

Ruby began to gush again, "You should've seen him! He got his scythe and began chopping down Beowolves in one fell swoop like WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH! Then he dodged really fast like, KYAA! And then when the giant flying thing came it was all like, RAWR, but then Michael's scythe turned into a sword and started glowing even more, and just dropped from the sky on it after a tower fell and turned his scythe into a sword and went all like, TICK TICK TICK BOOOOM!" Her sister came up behind her and put her in a chokehold, trying to stop her from losing breath again, which seemed sort of counter-intuitive.

"Are we just gonna ignore what he said about monster able to destroy things?" Jaune whimpered.

"It almost sounds like you're an actual Huntsman!" Nora exclaimed, drowning out Jaune's question.

"I prefer the term Hunter, that's what we called ourselves," Michael corrected Nora.

"I feel like this is gonna go on for a while," Michael said out loud.

"WAIT! Can I see your weapon? What's its name? How's it work?" Ruby said, breaking free from her sister's grip.

"Actually, I was gonna go into my room, and put 'em in with the others, wanna take a look?" Michael asked.

"You have more!" Ruby shouted with delight.

"Can we all come?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, why not?" Michael began to lead them to his room.

Michael thought to himself,'Thank goodness, if it wasn't for Jaune, I don't know what I would've said to Yang. I just hope they don't find the room too weird, especially since my pets decided to hitch a ride on the weapon cart when I wasn't looking."

* * *

Entering Michael's Room, team RWBY and JNPR saw that there was only one bed. The walls were lined with helmets, chest plates, gauntlets, and other types of armor. Additionally, there were weapons of different designs, ranging from greatswords, lances, hammers, bows, guns, and other various types of weaponry. Around the room, there were Augurflies lighting up, one Bristly and lots of Downy Crakes on the bed running in circles, a Pilot Hare coming out from under the bed, all looking at the mass of people coming into their new home, a Vigorwasp sleeping while laying on top of its own fluid sac. On the desk, was a jewelry box filled with various charms and decorations, and multiple notebooks made of leather, tied shut with string. A giant blue chest filled to the brim with a plethora of items, and another chest next to it with a couple of tools with paw print emblems on them.

"So, this is my room. Feel free to look around at your heart's content." Michael said.

Michael thought to himself, "This is where I can open up to these people. That handler always said I've been friendlier to people with questions about the ways of Hunters."

"THEY'RE ADORABLE!" Nora screamed, belly flopping onto the bed, and the Crakes jumping around out of excitement and panic at the same time while trying to escape Nora's grip. Ren followed Nora, approaching the bed calmly, and when he sat down, the Pilot Hare hopped into his lap and began to take a nap.

"Yeah, I'll be over here" Ruby stated, before zooming to the side of the room with all the various weapons and armor, inspecting every inch of every weapon with childish glee.

Michael felt his ear being pinched. Ditnov on his shoulder gestured towards Blake, who was staring at the desk with intent, mainly at the giant stacks of notebooks.

Michael said to Blake, "If you want, you can look through them. I don't mind."

Blake approached the desk, with a little pep in her step. Michael could guess that she was pretty eager to see what was in them, and he knows what's in there won't disappoint. Ditnov followed her to the desk so he could start tinkering with his equipment. Weiss also followed Blake to the desk, rummaging through the jewelry box.

"What's with all these strange dust crystals?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we call those decorations back where I'm from. The necklaces are called charms. Decorations can be embedded into armor pieces to empower the users, and charms can be worn for the same reason."

Yang pulled out a mask from the blue equipment box, seeming to have a fun time with the Mosswine, Wiggler, and Felyne masks, showing them to Ruby while using them like hand puppets.

Pyrrha and Jaune began looking at the weapons and armor as well, Jaune comparing his sword Crocea Mors to the other swords and shields on the wall.

"Hey, do you think you could lend me one of these?" Pointing to one of the Sword and Shield pairs.

"I would, but I worked hard to find the materials for it, but if you'd like I could get yours upgraded; I may even throw in some of my materials," Michael said proudly, remembering all the time it took to make the Eradication Vanguard.

"Wait, you MADE all of these?" Jaune asked in awe.

"I didn't make them. We have people working in a forge to make our weapons, though I did have to hunt the monsters for the materials. Though the Second Fleet Master did teach me a thing or two about forging and upgrading weapons, so perhaps with the right tools, I could do the upgrades."

Jaune began looking at the weapons again, thinking what creatures made up each weapon on the wall.

"I assume that these weapons aren't just for show?" Pyrrha asked jokingly.

"Yup! Hunters are able to use all these weapons, but normally everyone finds a favorite or two and sticks with them. When you've hunted enough, you try out new things in order to spice it up a little bit." Michael explained.

"That's crazy, you're Kitten right?" Yang cut in, wearing the Faux Felyne Mask, high-fiving Ruby afterward.

"Isn't having pets in the student dormitories against the rules?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, I can't really send them back though. They're pretty attached to me so I can't do much about it."

"Ozpin said that you came from outside the four kingdoms, acting as a guard for hire. I get that it's dangerous outside, but this seems a little excessive." Jaune gestured to the plethora of weapons on the wall.

"I mainly acted as a guard for a certain caravan from the monsters on their tradeways. I would mainly take the monster as the reward so I could make these weapons and armor." Michael replied.

"Looking through these books, I'm seeing a lot of creatures and places that don't even have the slightest chance of being real or any resemblance to places in Remnant. Not to mention there isn't even a single note about the Grimm in here." Blake spoke up, flipping through the pages continuing to see monsters and maps that are nothing like anything in Remnant.

"Crap," Michael thought to himself. "If they find out I'm from another world, things could get really hairy. Think, Think! Got it!"

Michael began to explain. "The maps in there are more so what I and some of the more scholarly people from the caravan thought up. Places that these monsters would inhabit if we were never here to interfere with their ecosystems. As for the monsters, they rarely ever show themselves; even more so from survey drones or loud cities. The reason I got so many materials to make the weapons was because our trackers in the caravan could find them a lot easier, and the things we would trade were a high interest for those monsters."

Blake gave Michael another suspicious look, before flipping through more pages to learn more about this new transfer student.

"Well, real or not, he really knows how to fight, not to mention he has a LOT of weapons that I wouldn't mind having on our team!" Ruby announced. "I'm gonna try my best to convince you to join the awesome Team RWBY! I'm not sure how we're gonna fit you into the team name though…"

Nora added,"As long as I get to have one of these little fluffy birds, I'm good with him being on our team! What about you Ren?"

"I have no objections," Ren replied, retaining his calm composure despite the Pilot Hare now resting on top of his head.

"Well, regardless of what team I'm on, I look forward to learning with you all, and teaching as well," Michael murmured.

"Wait, you get to teach us? Please tell me you get to teach us how to make these cool weapons!" Ruby still enthralled by the various weapons that hang on the walls.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out," Michael said with a small grin. "Now that I think about it, I have to prepare for tomorrow. If you all wouldn't mind, could you leave? I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Aww ok, but I'm gonna drop by just so I can play with these little guys again." Nora left the room, waving goodbye, with Ren following right behind.

"See you later," Jaune and Pyrrha leaving as well, following their other members of Team JNPR.

Blake left, after giving Michael a strange look, trying to figure out what inside the books were real or not.

"Can't wait for the lesson tomorrow, Professor," Yang said sarcastically, dragging Ruby out of the room, who was trying to stay with the weapon wall, and Weiss following after letting out a sigh for her naive leader, closing the door behind her.

"Now, let's see. Ozpin said something about Professor Port and his studies on different Grimm species, so maybe I should do a lesson about the species of monsters from our world. That sound good to you Ditnov?"

"Don't look at me. I'm gonna stay here and take a nap." Ditnov replied, jumping onto the bed with the Crakes.

"Wow, you actually finished a sentence without making a cat pun. That's a first,"

"Don't patronyize me,"

"Okay, that was a bit of a stretch,"

"Oh yeah, since your housekeeper isn't here, I guess I'll hold the fort here, you're gonna have more team members than you nyormally do on your usual hunts, so I'm gonna sit this one out. A cat only has so many lives, ya know."

"Yeah sure, you just don't wanna come to the lectures right?"

"I am a-paw-lled that you would suggest such a thing!"

"Just go to sleep already,"

* * *

"Now that Ditnov is asleep, I guess I can get ready for tomorrow." Michael hung Frevel and Sursis after sharpening it a bit more and began rummaging through the item box, seeing what he should bring for the lesson.

Looking around the room, Michael saw some of his other pets around the room, with some geckos gripping onto the ceiling, a nitrotoad popping its head out from under the bed, a bomb beetle making a ball from the lint, dust, hair and other small bits scattered around the room.

"I wonder who else decided to hitch a ride over here… Ahh, I got it!"

Michael began to grab some monster parts from the item box, then rushed over to his Monster Field Guide on the desk. Flipping through the pages, Michael began double-checking the parts he grabbed and making sure they were from the correct monsters, and flipping back occasionally to the Endemic Life section, leaving notes left and right. Losing track of time, Michael saw that the sun had set, and it was nearly midnight.

"I've got it all planned out. This is where I shine, helping people learn more about monsters," Michael said, ready to crash on the bed. Before passing out, he looked out the window, seeing a star that shined brighter than all the others, and a moon that was shattered into pieces.

* * *

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I'm not too great at this character dialogue, so if you could leave a review or DM me how I could improve or what I'm doing well. Also sorry if this felt a little shorter than usual, I wanted to get something out after the long break.

Now, for some announcements:

That MHWorld Spring Update is SICK and can't wait for the Spring Event; it happens during my birthday, so probably going to be my favorite present tbh.

We hit 1,000 visitors on this story!

And since ya boi got all his grades fixed, I can start focusing on the story again, well, when I'm not playing anyways. And while I wasn't writing the story too much, I was actually brainstorming, so I do have the following chapters planned. The problem is being able to find or give more time to actually writing/typing them out.


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Seraph

_**In response to GojiGrimlockSaurus, I'll start trying to italicize his thoughts, not a bad idea. Also those ideas for teaching are good, I just couldn't do it the last chapter because he wasn't teaching, and at the end of the chapter he was preparing to teach. As for Ditnov, yeah I sorta neglected his interactions, but I did set him up as the housekeeper while in Remnant, but I'll see how I can bring him back into the action.**_

 _ **In response to MaxGundam1998, the chapter was somewhat boring "intentionally" because of two things. Again, Michael is new and not really into the social thing, so he wouldn't be making the quips he does on a hunt. And lets just say the interactions with more spice are gonna be saved for later, in more, fitting, situations. Interpret that as you may.**_

 _ **I thought it would be nice if this series had an "OP and ED" like any other show. Obviously no visual thing is gonna happen, (unless someone here is pretty good at that sorta thing) but the Opening song would be "Nothing Helps" by ONE OK ROCK and the ED would be "NAMInoYUKUSAKI" the english versions of course. Do they have a special meaning to the story? Did I choose them because I just like them in general? We'll just have to find that out now won't we?**_

 _ **Also like Goji mentioned, I'm gonna try to Italicize and Bold any of Michaels thoughts to help distinguish them from normal dialogue.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Mr. Seraph

* * *

Waking up to the sound of an annoying ringing sound, Michael looks at his scroll.

"Report to Professor Port's lecture hall. ~ Headmaster Ozpin"

Letting out a loud, extended yawn, Michael gets out of bed, gets dressed in the uniform of the Guild Knights, grabs his pair of Enduring Sacrifice, item pouch, monster field guide, and other hunting essentials before opening the door.

 _ **"You can never be too prepared."**_

"I'm heading out now Ditnov, don't miss me too much okay?"

Ditnov opens one eye and waves his paw just enough to be seen as a gesture for goodbye, before drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

Entering the lecture hall, Michael could compare its design to the amphitheaters where the Diva would sing her songs, and the more gifted people of the guild would perform and tell stories of the Black Dragons, the Ancient Civilization and all the various hunts they went on. On the wall were some sketches and mounted heads of Grimm, above them was a mounted weapon, which seemed to be the love child of an axe and a blunderbuss, and below was a desk where Ozpin and Port were seated, looking back at Michael.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Seraph," Ozpin said, still drinking his hot cocoa.

"So, you gonna go and send me flying off a cliff again?"

"Ho Ho! Well, I can say that he is as feisty as you said," Professor Port commented.

"Normally such speech would not be tolerated from a student, but you are a special case; since today you will be acting as a teacher."

"Wait, I know that you said I was gonna teach, and I've been getting ready, but it's only been a day. Most people don't even know who I am."

"Those monster won't wait for you to settle in Beacon. Nor will they wait for our Huntsman and Huntresses to be fully trained, so we should be expedient to learning the knowledge only you have."

"After watching that glorious work during your initiation, I scoured my archives, but besides the recent attacks, I found no records of anything of that nature. I've been studying Grimm for years, so I'd like to know how a boy not even a half of my age could take it down so easily." Port queried.

Ozpin spoke before Michael could even think of an excuse. "Apparently, the groups of villages and caravans within the northwestern continent have established themselves there, but have been isolated for years. They have strict rules about leaving the continent, but after seeing an increase in attacks there, they decided to send out someone to investigate outside of the continent in hopes to find answers."

"Preposterous! The Grimm bordering the coastline and ocean are some of the toughest there is! Most Huntsman and Huntresses can't even get close!"

"And why do you think they are on the border of it all? The creatures that Michael and the group that lives there knows what lie deeper within, driving even those Grimm away. You and Michael will take turns teaching, switching from the normal curricular for Grimm Studies while Michael will teach about the monsters he encounters on the Dragon Continent however he sees fit; considering how he turned out, I believe it would be best to do it their way."

"Speaking of the Dragon Continent, has this group that lives there given a name to the continent Michael?"

"The Guild hasn't given it a name, we mainly stick to naming the towns we live in or hunting grounds that people frequent. But even then, it isn't that complicated."

Michael placed his Monster Field Guides onto the desk. Both Ozpin and Professor Port looked at the thick notebooks, Michael gestured towards the books. Professor Port took the opportunity and opened it, gleefully flipping through the pages, which quickly turned to flipping pages to see what they were up against. Ozpin was looking over Port's shoulder.

"What do you plan to teach today?" Ozpin asked

"Nothing too heavy. Just going over basic monster classifications, higher level threats like apex predators, and some hands-on learning with endemic wildlife and some monster materials." Michael rambled.

"It shouldn't be lethal to the students, should it?"

"Normally no. But knowledge of even the small things could be the difference between life and death when hunting these monsters."

"Alright then. I'll leave you two to discuss amongst yourselves," Ozpin picks up his cane and his cup of cocoa and exits the room. Michael catches a glimpse of Glynda outside of the lecture halls doors.

"Actually, I should head back to my room. I need to grab everything for the lesson." Michael begins to exit the hall as well.

"Don't show up late to class Mr. Seraph! You may be teaching, but you are still a student. Plus, you wouldn't want to miss out on the epic tale of yours truly!" Professor Port continued to laugh at his own jokes even after Michael had already left the room.

* * *

Looking at his scroll, Michael saw that it was around 8 AM. Entering his room Michael grabbed what he had prepared the night prior, as well as the Imperial Shimmer and Daora's Maelstrom off the weapon wall.

 _ **"What is that? It sounds like construction work. Sounds like it's coming from the other side. I don't get the music that these kids listen to nowadays. Heh, you're not that old yet Michael,"**_

Finding his pet feed, Michael gestured to the Augurflies, his Pilot Hare, some of the Downy Crakes and a Bomb Beetle, and began leaving a trail for them to follow to Professor Ports lecture hall.

* * *

Michael was sitting in the second row from the front, getting strange looks from the other students. He couldn't tell if it was because of the flamboyant attire, the excess amount of weapons or the strange moving knapsack that was making chirping noises.

 _ **"It's 8:58, where are they?"**_

As if on cue, Team RWBY and Team JNPR are seen opening the doors, trying to act like normal, but clearly panting and sweating while trying to get their notes out while rushing to their seats which were in front of Michael.

Michael greeted them with a small wave, "Hey guys, how's your morning been? Pleasant I hope."

"It's going..ugh...great," Ruby replied, gasping for air.

 _ **"I really hope that this doesn't become a normal thing. She looks way too young to be this tired all the time."**_

"I've been better," Yang gave a weak smile.

 _ **"Looks like black and white over there aren't exactly morning people."**_

Professor Port began his spiel, talking about how the four kingdoms train Hunters and Huntresses in order to protect those who can't protect themselves and calling the Grimm his prey. Professor Port was about to ramble on about the story of his younger days, but Michael decided to interrupt.

"Professor Port, if I may, I believe it's time."

"Oh, uh yes Mr. Seraph. I almost forgot. Class, meet your new colleague and new teacher, Michael Seraph. He will be working together with Beacon Academy in addition to attending the Academy as a student. He is much more skilled than he looks; almost as skilled as me! The class is yours Mr. Seraph." Professor Port takes an empty seat in one of the front rows, secretly looking forward to what he had in store for them.

Michael gets up, carrying all the weapons and pouches that were piled up next to him during Ports lecture. "Thank you, Professor Port. You all know me as Michael, but when I am up here, I am to be referred to as Mr. Seraph. Most of you may not be aware, mainly because the thought of it would normally put people into a panic, but there have been reports of new species of Grimm that have been attacking villages, nomadic tribes and even other Huntsman and Huntresses outside of the main four kingdoms. They are getting stronger, and will no doubt be curious if they could come into the kingdoms for an all-you-can-eat buffet. They are not just Grimm, they are naturally evolved creatures that are much more resilient; can adapt and evolve to their surroundings, even able to harness the power of the Grimm or Dust. I am here to help inform you of the monsters that make even the Grimm run away."

 _ **"Wow, haven't had a slip of the tongue. Guess that old caravaneer was right, if it has something to do with hunting, I'm always the one to get it done,"**_

"You all know about the dragon-shaped continent of the northwest is supposedly uninhabited because of the plethora of dangerous Grimm that are commonly seen on the coastline. That's because the monsters on the inside drove them to the outer parts of the continent. I came from that continent, seeing that the monsters were acting abnormally, the Hunters Guild decided to send out a representative, aka me, to try to find and solve the problem. The Hunters Guild is like the academies, but don't just train hunters, they also accept requests from people in need of the Guilds assistance, mainly with monster attacks, invasions, etc."

Michael grabbed his scroll and one of his Monster Field Guides.

"On your scrolls, I have sent a file containing most of the contents held within these Monster Field Guides. These give the basics of monsters found on the continent, their classification, weaknesses, strengths, as well as some brief descriptions of their abilities. These have been distributed by the Hunters Guild, being described as one of the most important things a Hunter should always have on them. Today, we will quickly go over the common large monster classifications. If spotted, it is to be reported in order to have reinforcements come and take care of the threat with minimal casualties."

Before Michael could continue on with the lecture, the door of the lecture hall swung open to show Ozpin standing there.

"Mr. Seraph, a word."

Michael stood there, a looking at him a bit distraught before reading the situation properly.

Michael left for the door, leaving his teaching materials at the front of the room, followed by a hopping, chirping bag. Before leaving with Ozpin, he looked back at the table.

"I think you can take things from here, right Professor Port?"

"Of course! Let this serve as a reminder that a true Huntsman must always prepared for any unforeseen outcome! Now students, let's continue the lesson with another tale of a great Huntsman, Me! Now when I…"

With the voice of Professor Port's ramblings fading as he walks off with Ozpin, Michael says under his breath, "I guess, this lesson will have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _I made some big changes here, mainly I forgot to Bold/Italicize things since they don't like to transfer over from where I'm typing this. And I took out a big part of the chapter and stuck it as Chapter 6b, an optional read, so I don't bore people with the lectures that Mr. Seraph gives._**


	7. Chapter 6b: Seraph's Lectures pt 1

_**So, if any old readers are seeing this, you may see a resemblance to the previous "Chapter". I came up with the idea that instead of having you sit through these lectures, why not just make it as a separate entry that is only optional to read? Basically, they are the script that Michael would practice for the actual lecture. So once again, let me emphasize that these are here if you want to read them, and to cut down on the less exciting parts in the main story.**_

* * *

 **Lesson 1: Basic Monster Classification and an Introduction to Guild Approved Weaponry**

* * *

"You all know me as Michael, but when I am up here, I am to be referred to as Mr. Seraph. Most of you may not be aware, mainly because the thought of it would normally put people into a panic, but there have been reports of new species of Grimm that have been attacking villages, nomadic tribes and even other Huntsman and Huntresses outside of the main four kingdoms. They are getting stronger, and will no doubt be curious if they could come into the kingdoms for an all-you-can-eat buffet. They are not just Grimm, they are naturally evolved creatures that are much more resilient; can adapt and evolve to their surroundings, even able to harness the power of the Grimm or Dust. I am here to help inform you of the monsters that make even the Grimm run away."

"You all know about the dragon-shaped continent of the northwest is supposedly uninhabited because of the plethora of dangerous Grimm that are commonly seen on the coastline. That's because the monsters on the inside drove them to the outer parts of the continent. I came from that continent, seeing that the monsters were acting abnormally, the Hunters Guild decided to send out a representative, aka me, to try to find and solve the problem. The Hunters Guild is like the academies, but don't just train hunters, they also accept requests from people in need of the Guilds assistance, mainly with monster attacks, invasions, etc."

Proceed to grab the scroll and one of the Monster Field Guides

"On your scrolls, I have sent a file containing most of the contents held within these Monster Field Guides. These give the basics of monsters found on the continent, their classification, weaknesses, strengths, as well as some brief descriptions of their abilities. These have been distributed by the Hunters Guild, being described as one of the most important things a Hunter should always have on them. Today, we will quickly go over the common large monster classifications. If spotted, it is to be reported in order to have reinforcements come and take care of the threat with minimal casualties."

Set both of the objects down, and place the scroll on the desk face up. Out of it projected various sketches of monsters, the first being of a Kut-Ku eating a Konchu whole, a pack of Velociprey being led by a Velocidrome hunting a herd of Aptonoth, a Pukei-Pukei spraying poisonous gas in the face of some Jagras, and a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku flashing a bunch of Raphinos and Shamos.

"Bird Wyverns are separated into two subclasses; True Bird Wyverns and Theropod Bird Wyverns. Normally sit in the middle of the food chain, and can live in various environments, either favoring a more social pack hunting lifestyle or a more solitary one, usually having a peculiar way to hunt their prey. Think of them as, Hunter's First Monster."

Slide #2: A Jyuratodus sticking its head out of the mud keeping an eye on an intruding Barroth, a Lavasioth breaching out of a pool of lava, scattering said lava throughout the area, a Plesioth shooting a pressurized water jet, and a Cephadrome lying in the sand, waiting for an Apceros to get a little too close.

"Piscine Wyverns are fish-like as their names imply. Adapting to whatever liquid or near liquid substance the area has to swim in. Leading them away from their normal turf will make fighting them much easier, since they use the substance as their form of defense, making a natural form of armor or a good place to retreat to."

Slide #3: A fully-charged Zinogre overlooking Heaven's Mount from the highest point, Odogaron attacking a Radobaan, a Great Jagras feeding its young by regurgitating its leftovers, and an electrified Tobi-Kodachi gliding from one tree to another.

"Fanged Wyverns are quadrupedal wingless creatures that have highly developed limbs. They normally live solitary lives, but more recent discoveries show that some have diverged into pack hunting as well. Fighting against them is like a dance since the solitary ones use their limbs to run around while fighting the pack hunting ones requires you to dance around the pack members in order to take down the leader."

Slide #4: An Anjanath with its nostrils flaring, and underdeveloped wings out fighting a Tobi-Kodachi, A Brachydios mid-leap aiming for a hunter that is covered in green slime, A Deviljho flailing around a Kulu-Ya-Ku at a group of hunters, and am Uragaan rolling up a cliffside, leaving a trail of lava nuggets.

"Brute Wyverns as their names imply, have high levels of aggression which is used to fling around their bulky bodies. Unable to fly, they use their developed limbs to jump great distances and cause the ground to shake and use their heads to ram into or bite into anything to take down anything that gives them a weird look."

Slide #5: A Rathalos raining down fire on an Anjanath, a Legiana tossing around a Paolumu, a Diablos grazing on its favored choice of cactus, a Bazelgeuse raining explosive pods on an unsuspecting hunting party, a Tigrex charging up a mountainside, a Nargacuga lurking in the brush, and a Barioth gliding inside an icy tornado.

"Flying Wyverns are the most commonly occurring type of monster, living in almost any and every environment. Like Bird Wyverns, there are two subclasses; True Flying Wyverns and Pseudo Flying Wyverns. True ones are bipedal with two wings, attacking from the skies normally having some form of breath or elemental attack. Pseudo ones are related merely on skeletal structure, but instead, use their wings as forearms, becoming quadrupedal, rarely using or never using their wings. Some flying wyverns don't even have wings at all."

Turn off the projection coming from the scroll and pick up Imperial Shimmer.

"In the next lecture, we will be going over more rare classifications as well as the Elder Dragons, the highest level threats you hopefully won't encounter during your lifetime. But today, you get to have a taste of what they can do. The weapons you see before you are made, besides a few basic metals and ores, completely out of their own scales, wings, claws, etc. Which one of you would like to be a volunteer?"

Have the volunteer test out the weapon on the Bulldrome dummy until the blast powder from Imperial Shimmer detonates, shattering the dummy.

"This weapon is called 'Imperial Shimmer', a longsword which is one of the 14 weapon classes registered and streamlined by the Guild. Besides a few exceptions, they are the only weapons hunters take on a normal basis. This longsword is forged from the materials of the elder dragon, Teostra. He holds the title as the 'Flame King Dragon', having control over the power of fire and explosions, and are highly aggressive. So keep in mind, that even with the amazing forging ability we have, as seen by it slicing right through, it is only a fraction of what the actual elder dragon is capable of."

Pick up Daora's Maelstrom and choose another volunteer to test the weapon on the Jagras dummy. Take note of the shards of ice that are left behind whenever the blade comes into contact with the target.

"This weapon is called 'Daora's Maelstrom' which is placed under the weapon classification of sword and shield. Normally misrepresented as a "Hunter's First Weapon," the utility and mobility of the weapon are aspects that both new and veteran Hunters must take into account when using it."

List off all of the other weapons classes and give a basic description before ending the lecture.

* * *

 _ **I know it seems a little rough, but it's really just a test run for this sort of structure. Lemme know if the idea of having these bits sectioned off into their own parts is a good idea or not.**_

 _ **Now, I remember back in times of old when I said I would try to update frequently, yeah that idea is pretty much out of the window. I've always wanted to keep this story going, but something would always get in the way, whether it be preparation for College, Finals for High School, my own laziness, Monster Hunter Events that keep popping up, Writer's Block, my vacation to Japan and the Philippines, and anything else that I probably forgot. Just know that I do want to see this through to the end, its probably just going to take a lot longer than I believed to get there. I just want to thank anyone that is going to stick along for the ride. And leaving any review/comment, positive or negative, constructive or just saying that you liked it can help!**_

 _ **As for how much I'm working on right now, I sort of have the next 2-3ish chapters planned out. Mainly because I don't really want to work on a test I have to take for college that will determine my math class, which I probably should work on, but if you've been here before, you can tell I'm sort of a procrastinator.**_


End file.
